Baby It's Cold Outside
by Peaches20x3
Summary: A little oneshot inspired by the winterly christmasery song "Baby it's cold outside". Anzu is over at Seto's house and really needs to go, but he doesn't want her to..


Baby It's Cold outside

„I really can't stay" Anzu assured for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, turning her face slightly away from his penetrating icy blue eyes. She almost giggled at the way his breath tickled her face. He was so close that she had to use her hands, which were holding her caramel coloured coat, to push him slightly against his chest in order to create some space between them. He leaned in and nuzzled her neck anyway, still trying to convince her to stay. "But baby, it's cold outside."

Now she really couldn't stop herself from laughing a little, running a soft hand through his dark thick hair. "I know, but my parents will wonder where I am. Seto-" she took his face from where it still lay in the crook of her neck and kissed him on the lips, "-thank you for this evening, but I really have to go home". She smiled reassuringly at him and let go of his face. Sometimes when they were together, like this time, she really wondered how Seto Kaiba, a determined, successful business man and not exactly known to be soft, had become her boyfriend, and a so affectionate man too! Around other people, he rarely showed any emotions, but with her it was clear that he enjoyed her company and was happy and relaxed around her. Would it have been any other night, she would have stayed without an argument, but her visit to his house tonight had been more of a spontaneous idea since they both had been busy with work all week, and so she didn't bring any extra clothes with her. Of course, if Anzu mentioned this to Seto, he wouldn't exactly regard it as a problem. She too warmed up by the thought of sleeping naked and close to him under his white sheets while outside the snow continued to fall. Still, it was an unreasonable idea. He had an important business meeting tomorrow morning and she had dancing rehearsals. They couldn't get distracted by some "bedroom activity".

But his strong hands had sneaked around her waist in the process of kissing him so that she was trapped in his arms again, only having recently been able to "escape" his embrace he had her in on the sofa in the living room. If it hadn't been snowing like crazy these past few days, he would have offered to drive her home, but it was almost impossible to get anywhere except on foot because of the amount of snow on the streets.

"Do you really have to go yet? The fireplace is still warm and I can make us another cup of tea." Seto suggested, slowly removing the coat, that she still used to prevent their chests from touching, from her already cold hands and her pulling her close to his chest. Anzu snuggled up to him for a moment, not really wanting to go outside and his mansion and arms were all too inviting. For a moment, she let his persuasions take overhand, and that was the moment he led her back into the cosy living room, ushering her to sit down on the large sofa again. "Seto, really, I can't-" she wanted to protest, even though she knew she sounded lame, and Seto already moved to sit dangerously close to her, pushing some loose strands of chestnut brown hair behind her ear to expose her neck to him. It was time for her to be a little bit more defiant or she would really give in to his actions and penetrations on her body. She moved to get up again, but found a strong hand clasping her knee firmly and pushing her down into the cushions again. Anzu yelped while Seto just grinned and began nipping on her neck again. "It was really nice seeing you again, and I love being with you, but we both know that I really have to go. You know my parents, they get worried-"again, Seto interrupted her rambling by saying "Well, don't worry about them, we call them and tell them that you can stay at my house for the night. I mean, look at that snow storm outside." He nodded towards the large French doors to their left and how the wind was whirling snowflakes around outside in the huge garden where just a few months ago, red roses bloomed.

"Seto" she wanted to chide him, but he began kissing her neck once more. He wanted her, his hoarse voice gave him away as he whispered against her skin while pressing her further down onto the sofa. "What's your hurry?"

"What do you think my parents will say?" she giggled against his mouth as he moved to kiss her lips.

"Do you want to leave me alone?" he faked sounded hurt so that she laughed again, running her fingers through his hair and enjoying the feeling. "Think of how worried I'd be when you go out and get lost in the storm or die of pneumonia."

Now Anzu couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud at his exaggeration. But there was a look in his eyes that told her it was futile to argue anymore and she really liked the way his body pressed against hers. His eyes glinted as he slowly realized that she was about to give in. Anzu rolled her eyes and put her small hands on his broad chest, smiling and finally agreeing to stay. "Okay, fine. I'll stay a little more." She winked at him, then rubbed her nose against his. He moved to claim her mouth, both getting lost in the feeling of each other.


End file.
